spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Channel Crossers
Creator:Cosmobo Episode:1 Season:1 Plot SpongeBob and the gang find themselves in a TV for the first time ever. Script SpongeBob running to the Krusty Krab SpongeBob: Going to work at the Krusty Krab la la la flipping up patties and blappity blap! bumps into Squidward SpongeBob: Oh, hi Squidward! is wearing a Krabby Patty costume Squidward: sighs Hi... bumps into a truck SpongeBob: Woah! What's this doing here?! man pushes SpongeBob out of the way Man: Get out of the way man! We're filming a commercial here! SpongeBob: Wait, what? Mr Krabs behind SpongeBob Mr Krabs: SpongeBob me lad, you're late! SpongeBob: OH MY GOSH LATE?! faints Mr Krabs: SpongeBob, WAKE UP! wakes up SpongeBob: I'm sorry Mr Krabs! I've soiled the good name of the Krusty Krab! Mr Krabs: SpongeBob today is a special day! We need ya! SpongeBob: Need me?! I'm special?! Mr Krabs: Yeah, of course you are...Now go and get ya spatula! SpongeBob pull out a chest from his bum Mr Krabs: What the barnacles? pulls out his spatula from the chest SpongeBob: So...What now? Mr Krabs: Ugh, in the caravan some guy named Joe has the scripts...Go get em'. SpongeBob: Aye aye Mr Krabs! a director sitting in a chair Director: Ok, take 1! Patrick outside of the Krusty Krab Patrick: Boy, am I hungry...I really could go for something to eat! walks onto the screen Squidward: Look no further! Just behind you is the most fantastic magical place in the...sighs Sea... Patrick: Oh my! the Krusty Krab?! Krabs comes out of the Krusty Krab Mr Krabs: Yes! The krusty means krustalicous! Patrick: Great! I cant wait to eat a Krabby Patty! Patrick eating in the Krusty Krab Patrick: Wow, this thing is great! Mr Krabs: I know! And it's only for the cheap price of 10 dollars! Patrick: Gee! That's not a lot of money! SpongeBob in the kitchen SpongeBob: Just call 1394837653 to get our new takeaway! Director: Ok! That's a role! Mr Krabs: So? What did you think? Director: I hated it! Mr Krabs: What!? Director: Where was the magic?! Where was the exciting stuff?!? Mr Krabs: Exciting stuff?! Magic?! I have no money for that! I'm not even paying you! starts chatting to each other the advert workers run off cars start driving off Mr Krabs: We can still make a commercial with us cant we?! Squidward: Nah, I've seen where this goes... walks off Patrick: I'm pretty hungry...I'm gonna go to Weenie Hut Juniors... Mr Krabs: Wait! You can buy a Krabby Patty for the price of 10 dollars! Patrick: I don't have that kind of money! Mr Krabs see some ripped tape Mr Krabs: Ah ha! Part of the commercial! SpongeBob: And?... Squidward walking into the Krusty Krab at night Squidward: Mr Krabs, why am I here in the middle of the night?! Isn't the Krusty Krab closed?! Mr Krabs: Yes! Squidward: Oh, ok...See ya... Mr Krabs: Come back Mr Squidward! Now! Squidward: No way! Never ever never! Mr Krabs: Come back or you're fired! carries on walking out of the Krusty Krab Squidward: Ok...Whatever... Mr Krabs: Come back or I'll make your life more of a misery! Squidward: Ha, how!? Mr Krabs pull out some keys Mr Krabs: By giving SpongeBob and Patrick the keys to your house! Squidward: How did you?! Ok! I'll come! Squidward sit down on a barrel and Patrick are sitting next to squidward eating popcorn SpongeBob: Hey Squid...Want some popcorn? Squidward: Hm, let me think about that...No... SpongeBob: Ok, just tell me if ya get hungry! Squidward: Yeah...No... SpongeBob: Ok! Mr Krabs get the remote and turn the TV on Squidward: So, what are we watching? Mr Krabs: This! Squidward: ....Really? My Little Pony Friendship is Magic? the advertisements come on Mr Krabs: Barnacles no! Our add is on! Squidward: You called us over here so we could watch a commercial?! Mr Krabs: Yes! Squidward: Well, that's it! I'm going to get some sleep! SpongeBob: Yeah, just a commercial?! We should watch a movie! Mr Krabs: Great idea SpongeBob! Squidward: WHAT!? lightning hit the top of the Krusty Krab TV goes off Mr Krabs: Oh, fish paste! How can we fix it now?! Squidward: Aw, too bad! Now, see ya! gets out his phone SpongeBob: I've got my new phone! I can call the Bikini Bottom TV repair men! Mr Krabs: No! That'll take to long and cost too much! SpongeBob: I think I know someone who can help... phones Sandy SpongeBob: Sandy! Can you come to the Krusty Krab we need he-! comes running in with a fire extinguisher Sandy: Wait, there's no fire...I saw smoke coming from the roof and-... SpongeBob: Fire? Nah, we called you here to ask if you could fix the TV... Sandy: Oh, ok. That should be easy. Sandy pull out a hammer Sandy: This shouldn't be hard... pulls off the back of the TV and it hits Mr. Krabs on the head Mr Krabs: Ow! Watch what you're doing with that TV Mrs! Sandy: I'm not married! Now, here you go! Sandy put the back back on Mr Krabs: How did you?! TV starts to turn on and off Mr Krab: We can't deal with this! starts trying to fix the TV squidward walk off Squidward: Well, have fun with that! Sandy: Everyone, get off! Mr Krabs: Let me fix the darn thing! SpongeBob: Now, I think we just-... Patrick: Shake it up and down! That's what I do with mine! lightning hit the Krusty Krab Mr Krabs: Let me just-! TV goes fuzzy Mr Krabs: Uh oh... a beam come out of the TV Sandy: I told you you shouldn't have-! beam zaps everyone Squidward: What the?! Sandy, Mr Krabs, Patrick and SpongeBob: OH NO! everyone disappear to SpongeBob, Sandy, Patrick, Squidward and Mr Krabs in a Kelpo box SpongeBob: What the? see's that they are inside a bag SpongeBob: We're in a bag! Sandy: Kelpo?... Patrick: Boy, I'm hungry! Squidward: Let me get out of here! a giant fish pick the bag out of the Kelpo box SpongeBob: ARGH!! Sandy: We're in the TV! SpongeBob: In a commercial for Kelpo! the bag get opened SpongeBob: Yikes! falls onto a table SpongeBob: We need to get out of here! Sandy: Yeah, and quickly! FIN Trivia *The original idea for them to get into the TV was by a magic plate Sandy has invented.The idea was scrapped after Doctor Bugs came up with the lightning idea. *The song "Under my rock" was an idea for the episode but got scrapped for unknown reasons. *The advert scene was supposed to be taken from another episode but got scrapped because it was copying. *A full scene with a fish named Joe was written but never got put into the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Channel Chasers Category:Transcripts Category:Articles in need of grammar correction Category:Cosmobo Category:2015 Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Pilots Category:Pilot Episode Category:Pilots Category:Channel Chasers Episodes